Perfect, Wounderful, Kiss
by Reaper of Heroes
Summary: They starred at each other for what felt like an eternity, green eyes probing purple eyes and purple ones probing green ones. They slowly leand in and as there lips met... Raven and Beast boy Pairing. Don't like the pairing, don't reed. This is a one shot.


**What's up fanfic land, assassin x 007 is here once again with an epical teen titan's story. This is a simple one shot. I am working on another fanfic that is teen titans but I will not post the first chapter till after the end of the year. So on January first if you want to read it I will have the first chapter up. I still haven't decided a title for it. It will be rated T at first but after a while I will have to change the rating to M for murder and violence.**

**So any way, time for me to shut up, so you can read. **

** Beast Boy was pissed. He was pissed at himself. He couldn't believe he could be so stupid. How could he think she could ever like him, especially after what happened. He was so angry that he turned and punched a hole in the wall leaving the rest of it shaking.**

** "Yo BB, you ok?" Came Cyborg's voice from outside his door.**

** "Ya, I'm fine, just got a little carried away." He called back in his usual funny man voice.**

** "Ok, well me and Robin were gona go shoot hoops with speedy. You could come so we can play some two on two?" Cyborg asked.**

** "Nah, I'm good. Besides I'm not very good at basketball any way." Beast Boy said laughing a little.**

** "Sure thing, well, see you later BB." He heard Cyborg walk off. Beast Boy sighed, he guessed he deserved what happened but he didn't understand why. Why did she hate him so much? Why did what she blame him for what happened? Didn't he try to help her, try to save her? But no, she blamed him for every thing. Why Terra, why?**

** Terra had been freed from her stone tomb about three weeks before. She hadn't said any thing to anybody. She had left and tried to lead a normal life. She went to a school. It was by chance that Beast Boy had seen her. They were fighting a crazy monster that could change what it was made of. They finally beat it when it turned to oil and Robin set it on fire, then when it tried changing from oil to fire he had blaster it with water. (He had been an elephant.) It was now locked up in a high-powered, high-security cell in the maximum security prison.**

** He had followed her, looked for her, and tried to reconnect. But she just pushed him away. He kept trying until she finally blew up and said she just didn't want that life again. He tried again, and this time she broke down, yelling that she blamed him for every thing. For what happened with Slade, for her imprisonment, for every thing. He knew part of it was his fault. The continued trying to get her to come back, even when she didn't want too, was his fault. But she didn't have to blame him for every thing.**

** There was a knock on his door.**

** "Who is it?" He asked his voice cracking.**

** "It's me; I know something wrong when you're not annoying me." Came a familiar flat, dark voice that was muffled by the door.**

** "Fine, come in." He said hanging his head. The door slid open and Beast boy covered his eyes, shielding them from the light as a small, dark figure entered the room. She came over and sat down on the edge of his bed besides him.**

** "What's wrong, and don't say nothing because you've been locked in your room all day in the dark. That's something I would do, you're usually playing video games or watching T.V." Raven said with a concerned look on her face.**

** "It's Terra, I tried to get her to come back to the team but she shut me down and blamed me for every thing." He replied with tears forming in his emerald green eyes.**

** "Look, it's not your fault. It never was, and it never will be. So don't blame yourself. That's what you told me when Trigon tried to take over the world" Raven said with her deep purple eyes staring concernedly into his green ones.**

** "It hurt though, the fact that she would say that in the first place hurt a lot." Beast said crying in full now with tears running down his face like a water fall.**

** "I know it did, but you are a man. Remember when I told you that, all that time ago. My opinion hasn't changed, if any thing you have confirmed it. You know what's real, and what's not. What Terra said to you is not real. It may hurt, but it won't hurt forever." Said the purple haired girl with sorrow on her face and longing in her eyes. They starred at each other for what felt like eternity, with green eyes probing purple ones, and purple probing green. The slowly, they began to lean in. As there lips met there was an explosion of fireworks in Ravens head. This is what a kiss, an actual kiss felt like. This is what it felt like to be in love.**

** For Beast Boy the kiss washed away all his fears and worries. He forgot all about what had happened with Terra; all he could think about was the kiss and how long, he realized, he had wanted to do this.**

** They sat there together on Beast Boys bed, sharing the kiss. That perfect, wonderful kiss and they never wanted it to end.**

** Wasn't that a wonderful story? I wrote that entire thing in study hall because I didn't have anything better to do. It's just a quick one shot but I think it's pretty good. Comment please and message me if you want. Tell me what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think I could do better, etc. Flames are accepted as well. Also since you took the time to read all the way through this I have a question for the name of the killer in my next Teen Titans fanfic. So you can give me suggestions via review or message and at the beginning of the chapter the killers name is first used I will mention the persons name and say that the readers of that story should check that persons stories out, see I added some incentive to the vote. NOW REVIEW!**

** Assassin x 007 out. **


End file.
